The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An Input/Output (I/O) bottleneck is one example of a processing difficulty that can negatively impact performance in a computing system. Multi-core processors are one technology that experience I/O bottlenecks.
Many multi-core processors improve processor use by operating multiple instances of an operating system. A multi-core processor may provide multiple virtual instances of a system resource to accommodate I/O requests from different instances of the operating system. However, while a resource may have multiple virtual instances there is still only a single physical resource. This discrepancy results in I/O bottlenecks since the physical resource cannot not service multiple requests simultaneously.
In addition to an increase in I/O bottlenecks, virtualization may also cause processing overhead through software routines that manage the virtual instances. Thus, while virtualization in a multi-core processor may result in better processor utilization it also results in several inefficiencies.